


A Typical Tuesday Night

by Kimipeli



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, First Fanfiction, very nervous and I hope everyone likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimipeli/pseuds/Kimipeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a run of the mill excursion to pickpocket some strangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Tuesday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, this is my first ever fan fiction so I hope that you enjoy it. This is a pairing that I am currently obsessed with, and with the lack of fics surrounding them I decided to throw my hat into the ring. I apologize if this is awful, but I am actually kind of pleased with how it turned out. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated - Hope you enjoy!

She walks in five minutes after he does, it’s important that they aren’t connected to one another. He’s already talking to the bartender, inching closer to the man who’s been checking him out since he arrived. 

Felicia laughs to herself; he somehow always gets someone interested, usually without even trying.

This game they play is exciting for both of them. Harry’s never had experience conning people, and Felicia loves watching him flounder when he messes up, and loves it even more when he covers his mistakes so smoothly you’d think he’d never made them.

As he initiates light physical contact with the man at the bar, she sidles up next to a man nursing a beer in the booth next to the restrooms. He looks a little lost and she almost rethinks robbing him until the sneer appears on his otherwise unremarkable face. She usually chooses well, she’s been into this game far longer than her boss.

As she begins to flirt she hears a commotion at the bar, as she turns she distinctly hears “This punk just tried to take my wallet!” 'Oh god, did he get caught?' Felicia takes a moment to lean in to the scum on her right, as she removes his wallet in a gentle caress she excuses herself to the restroom. 'That was too easy.'

Their backup plan in case of emergencies is to exit a swiftly possible, then to meet up at the car that he always insists on bringing. Something tells her that it’s some weird ego thing, I have to admit though - it is a REALLY nice car. Felicia is nervous sometimes that they’ll connect the string of thefts they’ve committed to the car, but so far they haven’t been caught IN the act – until tonight that is.

She lifts herself through the small window in the ladies’ room and lands on her feet in the dirt that surrounds the dingy bar they’ve chosen for tonight. She brushes off her jeans and straightens her tank top, 'Can’t be looking like I just made a quick getaway.' 

Felicia walks around to the front and suddenly feels hands covering her mouth. In her panic she kicks back and connects with something solid.

“Whoa – it’s just me!”

She gives an exasperated sigh as she turns and locks him with a glare.

“You know better than to sneak up on me like that, thank god I didn’t break anything.”

“Yeah, sorry about that – I just didn’t want you to scream, guess I didn’t think it through that well.” He’s rubbing the back of his head as he apologizes with his ever-present smirk.

“Just don’t do it again.” Felicia elbows him playfully in the side as she pulls him to the side of the building, out of sight of the entrance. “Hey, shouldn’t we get out of here - that guy probably called the cops.”

“Ha, oh. Actually that wasn’t even me.” They were walking toward that unnecessarily expensive car of his. “Some dude came up behind my mark, I only left ‘cause I saw you going in to the bathroom. Figured you’d probably be using our exit strategy.”

Felicia’s smile grew at this knowledge of her. It was slightly unsettling, knowing how well he knew her - how well they knew each other really. She’s been his assistant for almost eight months now, and they’ve definitely grown to trust each other more than anyone else in their lives. Every once in a while she’ll think of how happy she is that he asked her who she was that first day.

Their relationship is not what someone would call “uncomplicated,” for all of Harry’s dislike for complications. They float somewhere between being best friends and dating. They’re definitely attracted to each other, but with everything going on in their lives, it hasn’t quite manifested itself yet. 

As they get into his car, Harry thinks about his growing attraction to Felicia, and if he’s really selfish enough to destroy her life to be with her. He knows he’s dying. She knows he’s dying. What Harry doesn’t know is the team of researchers that Felicia has working on the spider venom, trying to alter it so that it doesn’t turn him into something … inhuman.

Felicia is thinking about how important Harry has become in her life. She knows she wants to be with him, but she also knows that saving him takes precedence. She also knows that she should probably tell him about her team of researchers, but she doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

They’ve somehow gotten back to Harry’s ridiculously expensive home. Neither has said anything, but it’s a silence that they’re both comfortable in. It was, however, time to get out of the vehicle.

As Felicia steps towards the bike that she parked here for their foray into the criminal world she notices Harry’s hand fidgeting.

“Harry, are you okay?”

He steps forward abruptly and presses his lips against hers.

Felicia just stands there for a moment, too in shock at the sudden turn of events to reciprocate. 'H-he’s kissing me … oh god I'm just standing here - DO SOMETHING!' As he starts to pull away, ready to slink off into the empty cavern he calls home she puts her hands on either side of his face and brings him back. 

They’re kiss is not soft, or particularly fantastic. But it’s their first, and it feels right. It is fast and clumsy and desperate, but they have time, even if it’s not as much as they hope. As they break apart and look into each other’s eyes their actions are evident in their swollen lips and flushed faces.

“Would you *hmm* like to, um, go on a date – with me - tomorrow night?” Harry is maintaining eye contact, although barely.

With a large smile Felicia nods and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “I’d love to. See you at work, boss.” She winks as she gets on her bike and rides away.

Harry is left at his door with a smile and the thought that, maybe he wasn’t completely selfish.


End file.
